Doubled spirit
by Curimuch
Summary: A usual day at the Dragon's Den for Silver becomes unusual when Lance and Clair challenge him and Hibiki to a two on two fight. Strangely, being teamed up with Hibiki brings a pounding sensation and strength out of him to win. HG/SS


**A/N: This one shot is based on an actual scene from HeartGold/SoulSilver when you and Silver team up against Clair and Lance. I liked it so much I wanted to write it and here it is! In HeartGold/SoulSilver, Gold's official name is actually Hibiki, breaking the color trend that was broken in Gen III with Brendan and May. So that's all I need to state, enjoy!**

Thursday was another day to be at the Dragon's den for Silver. Over time he had developed a schedule of training sessions, such as choosing Tuesdays and Thursday for the Dragon's den; his favorite place, and Monday and Wednesdays at the plateau for more secluded time. Quite often at the Dragon's den, he ran into his sort-of-friend-and-rival, Hibiki. It was almost as if he had picked up on his schedule or something...

"Ah, good to see you, Silver!" And he _had_ picked up on it.

Silver was still startled by this and was not fully composed from the sudden greeting.

"What is it..? I'm training," the redhead answered. He wasn't training, _yet_, but he was just about to. It was the last training day of the week so he wanted to make great use of it, but the one before him eyebrows wrinkled upwards. It left him no choice but to add, "Did you come to watch?" But that just made it more awkward instead.

"Well, I could. I just wanted to say hi, really," Hibiki replied and stepped over towards him to close the distance between them.

"That's a weird reason to come to the Dragon's Den..." Silver mumbled and turned to face his Feraligatr that was eying Hibiki's pokebelt strap. Silver nudged his Feraligatr to cut it out as well as continued talking to his rival, "I came here to learn the secrets of becoming stronger as well as maybe catching something rare."

"Ah, so the usual," he joked and casually grinned at the typical Silver. Despite it being the usual for Silver, after each visit of his, he was still changing a lot. He enjoyed to see him change into a more pleasant person.

"Yes, the usual..."

"Not that its bad or anything, Silver," he reassured and just about moved out of the way. "I'll watch."

Well that just made things harder. Silver never trained with or near anyone, and it felt like it was his fault since he indirectly invited him watch. He was very hesitant as well as a loss of words, and just about anything for a distraction would be good right now; _anything._

"Hey, Hibiki!"

"Hey, Lance! Wow, didn't think I'd see you here!"

Okay not just anything. He hated that 'cape-wearing bastard' a lot. He sneered whilst griping on his Feraligatr that was trained to pounce and bite whenever he done this, but Hibiki was in the way... During Silver's sneering, Lance took notice of the powerful glare and vaguely recognized the troubled teenager. He mused aloud, "You...were at that rocket base once, right?"

"Yes." His answer was firm and to the point. "_You,_" he addressed snidely before he asked, "where were you _hiding_ all this time?"

"Oh, I was in a hurry last time," he chuckled and shrugged. Despite being a strong and important man, he was still playful and relaxed.

Silver did not take playfulness and jokes lightly, especially from those who he detest. His mood spiked roughly as he snarled, "Well, I'll beat you this time! So battle me!"

Hibiki took a step back, the strength of the lightning bolts shooting between the two was near ridiculous. If anything, he wanted to make a redheaded joke about them both, but he kept his mouth shut and just watched.

"How about two on two? My cousin will be over here shortly!"

"What? No, fight me as a rematch!"

Lance frowned and childishly argued back, "But two on two is more fun!"

Just on cue, his blue-haired cousin came into view. Hibiki was surprised to find out that she and Lance were cousins! "Clair? You're his cousin?" The raven haired trainer exclaimed surprised. He was flustered when she replied with one of her strong smiles. Like any man, he found her really attractive.

"Yup, she's my younger cousin!" Lance confirmed and made his way over to Hibiki. "But anyway, let's do this! Hibiki, you be my partner~!" Lance exclaimed and signaled for him to come over.

Just as Silver was about to protest, Clair approached him and asked, "So you will be my partner, then?"

"No!" He answered angrily. His frustration and irritation was bubbling to a volcanic peak because of all of this spontaneity. He was fine with Hibiki, if even a little happy that he was here, but Lance, and now his just as annoying cousin being here disrupting _them _was pushing his limits. "I'm not pairing up with a weird woman in a weird outfit!" He spat and pushed her towards Lance. He grabbed Hibiki's hand and yanked him towards his corner of the soon-to-be battle field. "Hibiki, you're fighting with me! And together," he paused as his grip on Hibiki's hand tightened. "We'll kick their asses!"

Hibiki was caught off guard with how firmly tight Silver was holding his hand; it was disturbingly possessive-like. The urgency for him to be his partner just unnecessarily intensified everything, but he couldn't help but be a little flattered by this. Putting Silver's weird urgency aside for the moment, he exclaimed, "Right!" and reached for a pokeball.

"Feraligatr, you're first!" Silver commanded his team's leader into the field. He was already out of the pokeball so all he did was excitedly step forward. It wasn't until his hand 'moved on its own' that he noticed he still had a firm grip on Hibiki's! His face flushed as he swiftly pulled it away. He looked the other way while stepping to the side just enough to be behind his massive croc of a pokemon.

Hibiki unclipped a pokeball and tossed it to release his team's leader, "Flare!" His Typhlosion into the battlefield. Silver's Feraligatr always gotten excited whenever he saw her, and Hibiki was sure that the two of them being on teams for the first time would fuel his battling spirit. It did, and Hibiki chuckled at how it was wriggling around like the time it was a tinier Totodile.

"Eh? A Fire type, boy?" Clair questioned with crossed arms.

"Yup," Hibiki replied with a friendly smile.

His Typhlosion flared her back fiercely as to say not to underestimate her, regardless of type advantage or not. Silver smirked in confidence that they would both do this just fine, and he would surely have Hibiki's back against these two.

"If you're so confident, Hibiki, battle my Dratini. Flamethrower!" She commanded and it done as told.

"Flamethrower!" Hibiki countered.

"Oh, Clair," Lance sighed and patted his Dragonite to wait a moment. Now he knew who Silver reminded him of; his cousin Clair.

Flare was Typhlosion, the lava Pokemon, her flames were bound to outmatch Dragonair's. When it did, the flames did burn against it, but the pesky serpent shed it's skin near immediately. While this occurred, Hibiki commanded, "Roll out!" and roll out she did.

That caught Silver off guard. Ever since _Miltank_ he _hated_ rollout. But since it was on his side, it was okay for now. He focused his attention onto the idle Dragonite and snapped his fingers. He didn't like yelling his attacks frequently, and instead developed physical signs for what he wanted done. Feraligatr lunged for the large dragon with its thick and spiky tail encased in powerful water. The Dragonite was skilled, however, and caught the offending surprise attack.

"Ice fang!"

While the Dragonite was focused on defending the whip of Feraligatr's tail, it was crunched into with chilling fangs at the neck. It was an instant knock out.

"Well, aren't you still vicious?" Lance snorted and returned his Dragonite into the pokeball.

Silver smirked and replied, "We _are_ fighting. Regardless if you pay attention to me or not." Feraligatr returned to it's post as it waited for another opponent to appear; it was happy to get a pat of praise from his strict owner.

"How dare you fling my Dragonair!" Clair hollered at her opponent of round one.

"But it's a battle!" Hibiki laughed. "It's also how she _rolls_, I'm afraid." He grinned when Clair seethed, but it reversed into a frown of worry when she sent out Kingdra. He was hoping that his dear Flare could withstand something likely to be packing with water attacks. She could handle a few hits...but these were top notch pokemon so he was rather wary.

Flare wasn't, she was still brave and growled fiercely.

The newly sent out Charizard and Kingdra tensed with lowered attack, but were sending off leers of their own to put their enemies into their own place. Clair was out for obvious revenge for her favorite pokemon being flung by Flare and immediately commanded, "Hydropump!"

"Aquatail the water blast!" Silver ordered.

Feraligatr happily obliged to protect Flare and successfully did so. It didn't hurt the majestic seahorse very much to be countered, but that wasn't intended in the first place. Out of harm's way, she initiated a battle of strength with Charizard. Their hands were locked as they struggled to push and lift the other one. They growled and leered to try and lower the other's strength and defense, but they were just so matched until her temper kicked in to headbutt it in the face.

"Geeze, you kids have cheap tactics don't you?" Lance laughed in jest before he encouraged his Charizard to retaliate with, "Dragon claw!"

Flare was critically hit by the dragon claw attack and stumbled weakly. She was dazed and on the verge of fainting. Feraligatr was getting ready to unleash his fury on Charizard until Silver commanded, "Keep focus on Kingdra and go for a slash attack!" With the rage that Feraligatr was feeling, it's slash was pumped up to cause massive, and finishing damage to Kingdra. Unfortunately, Flare had fainted as well. Feraligatr was on a rampage now. Silver tensed and pulled Hibiki back. He didn't like Hibiki's slightly frightened expression and whispered, "Just sit tight and stand back..."

Hibiki nodded and sent out Ampharos. Though He didn't want to, in case Feraligatr gotten too out of control, he would use Ampharos' discharge to an advantage. But for now, he ordered, "Use signal beam on Charizard!" For the time being.

The beam was quick and made a perfect mark on the large orange lizard as well as confusing it.

"Agh, Air slash, Charizard! You can do it!" He winced when it flew into a near by shrine and fainted. Well, there goes that. He returned that too and sent out another Dragonite.

"What's with you and Dragonites?" Silver sneered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was going to leave his _raging_ Feraligatr out in hopes that he would shred some mystical reptiles apart in its fury.

Lance smiled and replied, "They're precious!" He tossed his cape and exclaimed, "Dracometeor!"

"Dracometeor!" Clair chimed in shortly after.

Both Silver and Hibiki's eyes grew wide. Silver shouted, "In here? What's wrong with you?"

Hibiki on the other hand had his eyes focused on the meteorites falling straight towards them. He was shaking but managed to utter out, "L-light screen!"

And she tried with all of her might to reflect those powerful meteorites. But with _two sets_ of them, it was _extremely_ hard. Keeping up the shield as well as defending was taking a lot of energy out of her. Eventually she gave in and the shield faded. She shielded her head in a timid attempt to save herself, but nothing ever hit her head. She snapped out of it when she saw that Feralitgatr punched a few out of the way and she joined in by bolting a couple of others out of her way. The double attack was _luckily_ avoided, but...she discharged and it didn't go so well for Feraligatr.

Hibiki winced at what happened. He was expecting to get chewed out by Silver, but his partner instead returned the gator and sent out Gengar.

"We still have the upper hand," he calmly stated and crossed his arms. They both had two pokemon to go, while Clair and Lance were on their last.

"Heh, right! We're doing great!" Hibiki replied.

"..Yeah," Silver agreed with a small indirect smile.

Hibiki ordered his pokemon to, "Use thunder punch!" But again, he and Clair were testing each other. Her Dragonite held knowledge of a few electrical attacks and countered with its own thunder punch. The two of them punched at the other's fists until Ampharos managed to make a clear connection with its rival's face. "Alright, iron tail!" Hibiki clued in while Clair's Dragonite was down. She struck for a critical hit, but the Dragonite countered with Dragon breath. "Hang in there!" She hang in there and when it was her turn, she used brick break for a KO. "Yeah! Alright!"

Now it was Gengar versus Lance's Dragonite.

"Don't worry, I won't pull another dracometeor~" he sang with a teasing and mischievous smile. "Instead, _Hyper beam._"

It was only expected that Lance would wait until the end to pull off these stunts Silver politely referred to as 'bullshit'. He wanted to gamble with cursing his opponent, but with getting hit with a powerful hyper beam, he needed to think it through and reconsider. Hibiki _could_ join in, but he knew how much Silver wanted this technical rematch.

"Curse." He decided for this after all. His Gengar sacrificed itself to place the curse and fainted on cue. He returned his fainted pokemon and sent out Sneasel. "Ice shard!" As much as he wanted to use his Crobat and _not_ rely on type advantage...he really wanted to win this. As a given, Dragonite reacted to this negatively, and parts of its body was frozen. Sneasel was allowed to attack a second time. "Ice beam!" The beam was small and thin, but the impact and effect was powerful. When the sturdy dragon fell over, Silver bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if this was a satisfactory victory or not.

"Awesome job, Silver!" Hibiki praised and cheered. He ran up to him and offered him a high-five.

Silver was surprised by the praise and the gesture that he was being offered. It felt like he was choking from how big the lumpy feeling in his throat had gotten. His face had a weird crumbled up expression of embarrassment, but he returned the gesture with his own high five that wasn't as powerful as Hibiki's. He was extremely flustered by his battle partner's beaming energy all because he won—_they_ won. Or something. As he was stuffing his hands into his pockets and stubbornly looking away, Lance tossed in his own words.

"Ah, ah! You two were such an admirable pair together!" He clapped. When his clapping ceased he continued, "See? Sometimes needing the aura of another person you trust can really help you out! To pursue strength by yourself, to eternally aim for the sky are both fine. But, to enjoy battling with Pokemon isn't everything. Well, this is really just talk... I'm sure you two already know this. Well, you two, let's meet here again someday!" And he turned to leave.

"Well, I'll be going too," Clair said and nodded. "That was fun, Hibiki. And you too, stuck up boy," she added and also left.

The cheerful one of the younger pair waved at the older experienced trainers leaving. The more solemn of the two hesitantly called, "Hibiki..." When attention was given, he looked away from those large and round golden eyes to keep his cool. "That... was under a weird circumstance but..." he paused to swallow another lump down and finished, "But I won't give up on trying to defeat you."

Hibiki laughed, but not out of malice. "Aaahh...Silver," he chuckled and casually walked up to him. He wanted his friend to enjoy his victory, not think about another!

"T-those guys will get a lot stronger," he added and stepped pass Hibiki. "And then..." he took another step further away and added, "My heart will also get stronger."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that, Silver. Your heart has gotten very strong. Your team are glowing with spirit and so are you. You'll make it far, and I trust in you to."

Silver was thankful that his back was facing Hibiki. He was batting his eyelashes because he didn't like the sting he felt in his eyes, and neither was he sure he liked the pounding feeling in his chest right now. It made him...nervous, and the only way to hide his shaking hands was to stuff them into his pockets. Those words had a powerful effect on him, and he wanted to be alone to think about why. But also he felt and thought aloud, "I will stand in your way once again..."

"Silver..." Hibiki didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like a disappointing answer. He didn't want Silver to revert back to what he was, but Silver was already crossing the lake to the exit. He exhaled his doubt and kept his words to heart that he trusted and believed in Silver. As he watched him disappear across that lake, he felt a zap of realization. "...Shit!"

He forgot to get his number again.

**A/N: I used some dialog from the event itself in Heart Gold/Soul Silver. Here are the original lines:**

**You: *Tap silver*  
Silver: !(emotion bubble) ...What is it? I'm...training. Did you come to watch? Anyway,*blah blah blah he's talking way more than he used to at the start of the game. He's telling you about the dragon den and various other things. For awhile.*  
(Champion) Lance: HI GOLD  
(Champion) Lance: *turns to Silver*...And you. I remember you at the rocket base.  
Silver: "You! (said in the rude way, OMAE) Where have you been hiding!  
Lance: "Well, last time I was in a hurry but... (I have no idea what the rest says, he was disappointed, though) Oh! Since you've waited so long, why don't we battle two on two?  
Silver: Hmph!  
Lance: A two on two battle is more fun. All right! Gold, we'll fight together!  
Clair: Then, you over there, shall we fight together then?  
Silver:"No way! A weird woman in a weird outfit?" *pushes her away and turns to you* "Gold, you're fighting with me! And together, we'll kick their asses!" **

**After battle**

**Lance: Just as I thought. The combination of you two is so admirable. To pursue strength by yourself, to eternally aim for the sky are both fine. But, to enjoy battling with Pokemon isn't everything. Well, this is really just talk...I'm sure you two already know this. Well, Gold, let's meet here again!**

**Clair: Well, I'll be going too. ...That was fun, Gold. And you too, stuck up one(Boy, etc).  
Silver: Gold... that... was under a weird circumstance but... But I won't give up on trying to defeat you! Those guys will get a lot stronger, and then... my heart will also get stronger... and I will stand in your way once again...*****runs off***

**Great scene lolol**


End file.
